justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDisbae/The Gold Dance Glove: Froshes
'INTRO' Annnddddddddd, we are back everyone! The competition is heating up and this week is no different, our final 5 have a tough task on their hands as blending in to the group is becoming very difficult! So, without further ado, lets begin! 'HOW IT WORKS' Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10 by each judge. The add-up of all of the judges' scores will be your CH (Challenge) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 5 scale grade. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The student with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The two students with the lowest scores though, will get to battle against each other in an #ArtBattle. 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 6 - "ADAPTABILITY"' Part One So, our top 5! This week the challenge will be separated into two parts, the first part will be completed before the second part will begin. For the first part all we want you do to is to send us a background for any song of your choosing. It can be any genre, any vibe, any concept. All we want is a background that suits the song! Pretty simple right? Well, get going, cause the second part, and OZCAR's advantage will be revealed as soon as everyone has been sent. So get going! SEND YOUR BACKGROUND AND SONG TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : jdisbaewiki@gmail.com Part Two! Everyone has sent their backgrounds, except for Vlad! Vlad has dropped out of the competition and will no longer be competing! Now to the second part, everyone has sent their backgrounds as seen below: 36064425_201916867308907_5215522372584472576_n.png|Zodiac's background 36176587_220502742107060_1679904439818780672_n.png|JD4SURVIVOR's Background 36913430_227610461401964_346221479848837120_n.png|OZCAR LIAMZ's background unnamed00000.png|Misty Melissa's background So, for the second part of this challenge you will all be required to make a dancer that fits someone elses backgorund! Ozcar, your reward for winning the last episode is that you will be able to select your background (thats not your own), the rest will be randomly assigned after Ozcar makes his decision! Good luck students! You will be judged solely on how well the coach(es) fits the background and not the other persons background! ''THE STUDENT(S) MISTY MELISSA TGDGFnSAvatar.png ZODIAC GIRAFFE TGDGFnSAvatar.png JD4SURVIVOR TGDGFnSAvatar.png JUSTVLADIK4KIDES TGDGFnSAvatar.png OZCAR_LIAMZ_TGDGFnSAvatar.png CREATIONS 36176587_220502742107060_1679904439818780672_NNN.png|Misty's Creation 37078659_229453184551025_7393703934260412416_n.png|Ozcar's Creation 37564123_247461912744476_8309995182061780992_n.png|JD4's Creation 37950437_237754873725106_8109116383352061952_n.png|Zodiac's Creation JUDGING With 2 returnees and 2 newbies left this competiton is very tight, so without furtherado, the judges critiques! First up, '''JD4SURVIVOR!' S10K: Wow. The coach for me is just perfection but since your task was to match the coaches with the BGs, I thing you fell just a little bit off. I think she would need more color to actually own that BG. Well done though. Love her design. Matusmati: I would like more stuff on it because it's kinda empty for me. Also even if the coach is well edited, i think it doesn't fit the background, also the pose seems to be something i won't imagine on just dance. JDisbae: I love how well this blends with the background! This was all about how well you can make things work and I think this works well, although for me I would’ve liked maybe another pink on the coach Next, OZCAR LIAMZ! S10K: Omg! You owned that BG! The coaches fit the bg so well! I love the colors and the design of the first two coaches but I think coach three is like, the odd one out. She’s kinda outta place. I give you extra credit tho for going for a trio! Well done (: Matusmati: OMG this is awesome! i think the coaches fit it well, i really like the colors, but i would liked more cohesion in the colors you chose on the coaches, because it's kinda messy. JDisbae: This was stunning! I love how edgy it feels. I love how well the three coaches work with each other and how well the paper outline compliments the background too. Very well done. Next up, the students, Misty Melissa and Zodiac Giraffe. Firstly,Misty Melissa! S10K: Like, as we have said, in TGDG we don’t mostly judge editing skills but vision. Your vision on this isn’t “Just Dance”y enough for me.. The colors of her clothes are too plain to be on a jd coach. Matusmati: I would like it to be a little bit more edited because it's like a bunch of pictures, but i kinda like it. not a fan of the coach, it lacks on personality and the outfit is boring, i was expecting more for this one :/ JDisbae: I think this fits well but its not giving me “Just Dance”, I like what you were going for but I think you just fell short BUT I think your concept shows. And finally, Zodiac Giraffe! S10K: For me, the coaches aren’t cohesive enough. The colours feel random at some points. Matusmati: The coaches are Kinda boring and basic to me but, they Kinda fit the background colors a bit. JDisbae: I love the duet, it works so well with the background, while it isn’t my favourite dancers of the bunch, I liked the concept alot and thats what its about this episode so... S10K: You know what, as JDisbae said, I love that it’s a duet. ''RESULTS So, this week was out tightest yet. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Misty Melissa', I'm sorry but you are going to the art battle. . . . . . . . . JD4SURVIVOR and... . . . . . . . . . OZCAR LIAMZ one of you have won this week! . . . . . . . . . . . OZCAR LIAMZ, congratulations you are the winner of the weeks challenge. JD4SURVIVOR, you are safe. The two of you will be back next episode! So, that means that Zodiac Giraffe, you are in the art battle. . . . . . . . . . . WAIT! It has come to our attention that due to the setback of a quitting contestant, we have more we want to see from the four of you, to see who will be crowned, there will be NO Art battle this week! Congratulations top 4, see you very soon for the next episode! Category:Blog posts